Fences utilizing metal pickets or poles have been popular for many years, and are strong, durable and attractive, requiring little or no maintenance. Wrought iron fences have become especially popular in recent times as protective fencing around swimming pools, gardens and serve as security barriers around patios and entryways. Similar decorative barriers have been employed as protective grates over the windows of homes and other structures.
Wrought iron fences are typically welded together, and are usually constructed and installed by professional artisans. For this reason, they are relatively expensive.
If the merits of iron fencing are to be enjoyed by a broader segment of the population, a simpler construction method must first be found utilizing procedures that are within the skills of the ordinary handyman or "do-it-yourself" nonprofessional person. A less expensive construction is also essential in terms of the cost of manufactured parts. Such reduced costs can be achieved through the employment of modular parts and low assembly labor.
The present invention is directed toward new and improved apparatus which may be employed in the construction of metal grating and fencing, and a novel method for interconnecting modular tubular metallic members into similar structures and assemblies.